El secreto detrás de la corona
by liliad12
Summary: Algo hay es imposible que 3 de la misma familia ganen y del.distrito doce -dijo Mora Mm... son raros Patch gano sus juegos con 13 años, Katniss con 12 y su gemelo con 14 era demaciado chicos para ganar... un secreto deben tener los Mellark. -dije yo
1. Chapter 1

Prologo :

Indiana levanto la mirada hacia el cielo azul no era distrito era siempre el mismo lo único que cambiaba tal vez era la década, la forma de vida y las cosa pero ese cielo azul siempre igual eso le gusta que al menos el cielo de esta dimensión fuera como la de Epxilion de donde provienen

Y a hacia milenios que tenia que vivir vida humana era agotador tener que ver al humano y tratar de ser como el ... era molesto morir y volver a nacer y volver a empezar todo de nuevo siempre naciendo en distinta época pero era divertido todo hasta que llegaron los días oscuros y Panamen dio nuevo paso a un giro a las cosas esta si era una vida dura con el inicio de Los juegos del Hambre el paso a asesinatos en maza ..

Ellos sabían optado por no ir si no fuera por el oráculo y la nueva misión vivir en Panamen,ir a los juegos ganar ,ser mentores y salvar la vida al Sinsajo que salvaría a todos... ivan contra sus normal el ángel no podía matar gente eso le habían enseñado inculcador pero el oráculo los necesitaban...

Y haci como ellos terminaron ahí naciendo , creciendo y a su debido tiempo siendo cosechado , tranformados en menores esperando al sinsajo ... ya hacia 7 años que el primer ángel habían sido cosechado y los 75° estaban cada ves más cerca y haci también el Sinsajo ...

Katniss Mellark (Indiana ) dio un ultimo respiro dirijo su mirada a su cristal lo único que le quedaba de Epxilion de su hogar y volvió a dentro ... 


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1 : Pesadillas

POV Mana

Levantó mi vista para encontrarme con Patch mi hermano mayor el cual tiene ojera las pesadillas lo na atacado [No te de dejaron dormir ] _ digo en mi mente y me mira y sacude su cabeza en manera negativa y ahí queda la conversación ya que la pequeña Possy entro ya tiene 13 quien lo creería tan inocente y podría llegar a matar a alguien que se meta en su camino obviamente si la acorralan ya que un ángel no puede atacar a un humano sin razón ...

Han visto a Kat? _ pregunto ahora que lo pienso no eh visto a mi Indiana

No yo no y tu Patch _ pregunto El solo sacude su cabeza y dice debe estar con papa _ dijo Possy iva a decir algo pero en es momento se abrió la puerta dejando ver a Katniss o como Epxilion la llamáis Indiana ya que su aura es muy salvaje rebelde todos tenemos 2 nombres uno de esta dimensión y la de Epxilion la mia es Eliot ,la de Patch es Mattew la de Possy es Summer ya que su aura es brillante como el sol

De donde vienes _pregunto Mattew De la casa de Mande e Ilusión _ respondió ellas también son como nosotros Mande tiene 17 ósea nuestra edad y su nombre en epxilion es Taia y Ilusión tiene 13 y su nombre es Diadema como decía

no somos los únicos también están los Albernathy Haymitch ( Benjan) de 20, Pandora (Catana) de 17 y Tormenta (Sunny ) de 13..._nosotros venimos del sector Alfa [fuego]

También hay en el distrito 4 los Odiar Finnick (Yaho ) de 19 su hermano Percy ( Dartanian ) de 17 ellos vienen del sector Gama [agua]

En el distrito 2 Los Hadley Cato( Asht ) de 18 y su hermana Primoree ( Linai ) de 13 del sector Beta[Tierra]

En el distrito 1 Las Belcourt Glimmer (Jhalia) de 17 y su hermana Bonnie (Nina) de 13 Y también hay en el capitolio los Flinckerman Cinna (Colyn ) de 20 t su hermana Delly (Azai ) de 16 del sector Omega [aire ] todos nosotros somo ángeles que venimos de la dimensión Epxilion de distintos sectores con distintas habilidades pero una misma misión salvar al SINSAJO! 


	3. Chapter 3

"MODA HUMANA " POV Katniss

Cierro los ojos mientras siento que mi gemelo me acaricia el cabello lo hace tiernamente abro mis ojos para ver a mi hermano mirando hacia la nada debe estar en unos de sus trances me dedicó a mirar su cabello rubio es mal claro que el mio y su ojos hoy son más claro lo que denota tranquilidad de un momento a otro sacude su cabeza como tratando de dejar de pensar en algo o en alguien [ Estás pensando en Andromeda ] le digo en mi mente el solo se rie [ A vos no te puedo mentir verdad ] [MM no no lo intentes ] [Si pensaba en ella y lo cerca que estamos a que se habré el sobres del Vasalle de los 25 años sabes que puede salir cualquier cosa ]  
[Tienes razón] Vamos a la casa de Haymitch _ le digo Dale vamos _dice mientras se pone de pie y me estira su mano para levantarme

Haymitch desde que gano sus juegos lo 68° vine con sus hermanas Pandora de 17 y Tormenta de 12 en la segunda casa del lado izquierdo en la primera casa vive Tayn Jored el vencedor de los 50° en la tercera vive Patch mi hermano mayor de 19 quien gano los 69° en el lado derecho vive Lyme Loor quien gano los 52° la primera mujer en ganar los juegos yo vivo a lado desde que gane los 70° con apenas 12 y pase a ser la vencedor más joven y al lado mio vive Mana ya que fue el ultimo en ganar los 72 °

POV Pandora

Estaba mirando la tele viendo la "nueva moda" si eso se le puede llamar moda estos humanos y sus modas en ves de mejorar empeoran escucho que tocan la puerta abro y me encuentro con Mana y Katniss Hola _dijieron a dueto Hola se toman muy a pecho lo de gemelos eh _ les digo mientras miro su ropa ambos traen lo mismo pantalón excepto que Kat trae short negro y camisas acuadrille pero la de Mana es Azul y la de Katniss roja Estás celosa porque no tienes un gemelo tan sexy como yo _dijo Mana _ Auch _dijo después de recibír un golpe por parte de Katniss No me pegue vos eh _le dice Mana y ahí empiezan de nuevo Yo no te pegaría si no fueras tan egocéntrico _ dice Kat YO EGOCÉNTRICO? _ Le responde Mana No la puerta _ mejor los de tengo Van a entrar o se quedad afuera ?_ les pregunto ambos giran la cabeza y dicen Vamos a entrar _de nuevo a dueto No se cansan de hablar haci Haci como _otra ves a coro A coro _ les digo A veces,_dijo Kat Pero dime si no es copado a veces terminamos _dijo Mana la frase del otro _termino Kat Esta bien dejémoslo ahí nomas al tema _  
Tengo hambre _dice Mana Tu siempre tienes hambre _le responde Kat SANWCHITO! _dijo Mana tirándose encima HEY ESE ES MIO _ le digo Erallkqqa tuyfjdjfio ahorznsma skses mnsmsio _ dijo diriji mi mirada a Kat por una traducción Dice era tuyo ahora es mio _ dijo Kat aaaaah me debes un sanwichito _ le digo Sisis quieres torta eso me sale mejor_ dijo Mana Trato _respondo. Y me acorde de que ellos tienen que ir al capitolio por la apertura del sobre del Vasalle Cuando van a capitolio? _ les preguntó La semana que viene porque nosotros cantaremos _ desde que Snow sabe que ellos cantan los hacen cantar a los 3 Mitch tampoco se salva el también canta y si no me equivoco Glimm, Cato y Finn también deben Cantar

En la Veta

POV Mora

Miro hacia todos lados de mi habitación soy la única que tengo habitación sola para mi ya que yo soy la única mujer de 4 hermanos. , mis hermanos comparten habitación y mi madre Kaya duerme sola desde la muerte de papa el sólo duerme y no le importamos un poco Mora vienes _dijo Rye mi gemelo voy le respondo y salgo atrás suyo y vamos hacia la codina para encontramos con Peeta el del medio el cual tiene una sonrisa pequeña que creo saber por que A donde estabas Peet - dijo Rye para molestar En lo de Gale dice que nos apuremos o no nos guarda fresa ni nada ah dijo May que nos alcanza después _ dijo Peet los Hawthorne y Donner son nuestro compañeros de caza ya que ellos también perdieron a alguien en la explocion de las minas May tien 2 hermanos mas Andromeda de 17 y Thor de 13 ella tienen 19 como yo y Rye se supone que tendríamos que estar en las minas pero las cerraron y no dijieron porque Buenos nos vamos _dijo Peeta Y Tayler _pregunto Tayler es el menor tiene 13 Esta durmiendo anoche no pudo dormir nada porque tiene pesadillas déjalo dormir_dijo Rye Ah buenos si vamos nomas _ digo y nos vamos hacia la cerca para poder cazar 


	4. Chapter 4

**hola hola **

**vengo a decir que pronto subiré un crossover de divergente y hunger games y mañana subire capítulos de los fanfics atte Liliad12 besossssss**


End file.
